nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Grinch (2018)
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Grinch (2018) is a special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Dr. Seuss Christmas crossover film. It is an alternate version of . It appeared as part of a double feature with [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!]]. Plot Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, , SpongeBob SquarePants, Winnie the Pooh, , and the rest of their friends enter a portal to an alternate world of Whoville, where human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is a cantankerous, green furred creature called The Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives as a hermit in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch has a pet dog named Max and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and all their friends are spending Christmas with 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who. When they get to Cindy’s house and get settled in, she secretly tells them that she notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her baby twin brothers, Buster and Bean. At first, she decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother, but after she and all our heroes encountering the Grinch (whom all our heroes somehow do recognize him, but never said anything about him to Cindy-Lou at all), who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she then decides to go to the North Pole to talk to Santa, but when Donna tells her that it would take a month to get there and back home, her final decision is to try and trap Santa with the help of them and her friends. With Christmas just around the corner, all the Whoville festivities force the Grinch to recall his sad childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in a run-down orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from frenemy Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a wife and child. So, with a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville and begin stealing the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy, Nature Cat, , after falling into their trap. Using her magic geode powers, Sunset reads the Grinch's mind and sees the same memories of his sad childhood; and when he overhears our heroes talking about him from different dimensions after he encounters them and Cindy-Lou for the first time, but he misunderstood this and thought they were actually talking about him; and when no one notices him at all when he has a painfully realistic panic attack when he ends up in the middle Whoville’s tree lighting ceremony; he looks through Bricklebaum's window while climbing onto the roof and sees that Bricklebaum and his friends and family are celebrating the arrival of Christmas by singing carols together. The Grinch becomes somber when he sees this, as it reminds him how alone he is; and recently when he lets Fred go back with his family that make him unhappy that he and Max are on their own again. Sunset is shocked by all this, but when Cindy asks her what she saw, she didn’t say anything at all and only says it was properly nothing. Cindy’s request to help lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to take his sadness away, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them, but the Grinch found himself thinking about Cindy, her request and advice as he rode out of town (“Evermore”). The Whos and all our heroes wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. Cindy at first believes she's to blame because she 'caught' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her (“As Long As There’s Christmas” reprise). Realizing , Sunset Shimmer calls every member and honorary member in the team and their friends and family members over in private for a private team meeting. Sunset tells everyone something important, and explains what she sees in the Grinch’s mind, which took about 15 minutes. Everyone was shocked by this, and say that they can really relate to him, knowing just how he feels. . While all our heroes rush off after the Grinch at Mount Crumpit, the Whos join together in song. The Grinch and Max hear the singing, rendering the Grinch puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his scheme. After heeding Cindy's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his small heart triples in size and all his sadness since his childhood and through the years disappears and causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh almost falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred, his family and all our heroes come to his aid. As the Equestria Girls join hands and use the power of their geodes to transform and power up, and their magic combines into a special energy wave that they use to power up the rest of the heroes and Fred and his family to pull up the Grinch and the sleigh back to safety. . . After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items. A guilt-ridden and remorseful Grinch admits his crime to the Whos and apologizes before returning to his cave, feeling ashamed for everything he has done. After the Grinch leaves, Nature Cat tells Timmy Turner, Chole and the fairies to wish that all the Whos’ presents and decorations are back to where they are supposed to be at, and then he and Sunset Shimmer get all the Whos’ attention to tell them something important about the Grinch. All while take Cindy aside and are about to tell her . Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy, Nature Cat and the others come to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house. Our heroes also come to him to reveal the whole truth about . . . . The Grinch, deeply ashamed in himself, apologizes for what he's done, and Sunset apologizes in return for making him feel invisible for all these years. . The Grinch awkwardly attends, but our heroes reassure him that and . When seated down for dinner, he realizes and confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he disliked but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. He even expresses through a heartfelt song in which he fully puts his hurt and guilty feelings into words. Elsa is so moved by the Grinch's song that she thanks him with a kiss on his cheek. Realizing how much trouble the Grinch had about Christmas and being alone, Pinkie Pie tells him the Gift Givers' riddle: "The best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold. When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended. It can never be bought yet is easily sought." Twilight reveals the answer to the riddle that is "friendship" and that is exactly what the Grinch needed all along. In a second verse of the Grinch's song, Nature Cat and all his friends express to him that friendship is the greatest gift of all, and multiple ponies and characters are shown across the neighborhood, the Hundred Acre Wood, Nice and Friendly Corners, Island of Sodor, Equestria, and another worlds spending Hearth's Warming/Christmas together, even Albert and all his friends at Earth Mama’s from their pervious adventure and even the Grinchs from the different dimensions (minus Halloween is Grinch Night version) are shown celebrating Christmas with their Maxs and with the Whos, especially Cindy-Lou Who. Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness, friendship and love, the things we need most." And as , the Mane Six and their friends come together with the Grinch for a group hug as he celebrates Christmas with the Whos and starts a new life with them in Whoville, especially with Cindy, the Gift Givers of the Grove observe them from outside the window of Cindy’s house, and Alice echoes the Grinch’s sentiment as she, Bori, and Aurora gallop across the sky over Whoville. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * In this film, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of The Grinch. * Like in the other film, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and all their friends will be with Cindy Lou Who. * In one scene of this film, Nature Cat has a nightmare about the Grinchs from ''Halloween is Grinch Night and The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Cat scaring him to death with surreal imagery, numerous monsters and the Grinch's mocking voice from the Paraphernalia Wagon and the Grinch's machine messing with reality, making inside Nature Cat’s nightmare and everything with it literally come crazily to life, and his hijinks result in confusion. The nightmare ends with , before Nature Cat wakes up from the nightmare in fright. * Events from are mentioned. * The Whos and their Whovilles from Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Halloween is Grinch Night, [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)]] and ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who! (2008) are mentioned in this film. * The other Grinchs from the different dimensions from ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Halloween is Grinch Night'', ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat'' and [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)]] are mentioned in this film. Even . * Aurora, Bori, and Alice—the Gift Givers of the Grove makes a special cameo appearance at the end of the film. * are also mentioned in this film. * Welcome Christmas (Glee Cast version), Give This Christmas Away (performed by Matthew West with Amy Grant), As Long as There's Christmas (performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack), My Grown-Up Christmas List (performed by Kelly Clarkson), I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas and You Don’t Have to Be Alone (both performed by NSYNC), and Where Are You, Christmas? (performed by Faith Hill) will be the end credits songs for the double feature with this film and [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!]]. Songs * This film featured new versions of We Need a Little Christmas (sung by all heroes; from A Muppet Family Christmas), Grinch (Bats) (sung by Applejack, Fluttershy and rest of heroes; from MLP:FIM - Bats!), As Long As There’s Christmas (sung by ; from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas), Even a Miracle Needs a Hand (sung by Nature Cat, Cindy-Lou Who and Groopert; from 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974)), Say Goodbye to the Holiday (sung by the Grinch; from MLP:FIM - A Hearth's Warming Tail), , Ring in the Season (sung by Anna, Elsa, Olaf and rest of heroes; from Olaf’s Frozen Adventure), One More Day (sung by all heroes; from My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever), Ring in the Season reprise (sung by Elsa; from Olaf’s Frozen Adventure), Evermore (sung by the Grinch; from Beauty and the Beast 2017), As Long As There’s Christmas Reprise (sung by Donna Lou Who, Sheriff Callie, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer; from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas), The End of the Christmas Season (The End of the Rainbow) (sung by Nature Cat; from My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip) and The True Gift of Giving (part 1 sung by the Grinch; part 2 sung by all heroes; from My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever). * Welcome Christmas (Glee Cast version), Give This Christmas Away (performed by Matthew West with Amy Grant), As Long as There's Christmas (performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack), My Grown-Up Christmas List (performed by Kelly Clarkson), I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas and You Don’t Have to Be Alone (both performed by NSYNC), and Where Are You, Christmas? (performed by Faith Hill) will be the end credits songs for the double feature with this film and [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas!]]. Music score * (from ) (while ) * Embrace (from ''Pokémon: Detective Pikachu) (while Sunset sees the Grinch's memories from his sad childhood to the way to when he overheard our heroes seemingly talking about him and how ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while all our heroes are helping Fred and his family, rescuing the Grinch and the sleigh full of the Whos’ Christmas stuff, and while doing so, the magic of their friendship causes them to power up and use their newfound strength to pull the Grinch and the sleigh back up to safety) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while ) Other Trivia * Both Mrs. Potts and Mayor McGerkle are voiced by Angela Lansbury. * Both The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Grinch were composed by Danny Elfman, who also provided Jack Skellington's singing voice in The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Both Christopher Robin and The Grinch were released in theatres in 2018, the same year that Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!, Woody Woodpecker, My Little Pony: The Movie 2017 and My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever were all released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 22 (Big World! Big Adventures!) first broadcast in the UK, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 8 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship & Rollercoaster of Friendship broadcast on Discovery Family, Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the US, Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered its second season on Disney Junior, Legend of the Three Caballeros was first released on the DisneyLife app in the Philippines, DuckTales (2017) premiered its second season on Disney Channel, Bunnicula ended its second season and first broadcast its third and final season on Boomerang and The Loud House: Season 3 first broadcast on Nicktoons. * Both and The Grinch are released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2019, the same year that . Scenes * Opening/Christmas in Whoville/The Grinch's and his dog Max's introduction/Going to town/Our heroes going to Whoville to Spend Christmas There * Our heroes arrive at Whoville/The Grinch in Whoville/At Cindy-Lou's House/Cindy-Lou Encounters the Grinch/The Grinch Overhears Our Heroes Talking About Him * Bricklebaum/The Grinch All Alone/Back at Cindy-Lou Who's house where Our Heroes Are Staying At * The Next Morning at the Grinch's cave/The Biggest Christmas Tree Ever/Down at the Tree-Lighting Ceremony * Cindy-Lou and Our Heroes Meet Groopert/Cindy-Lou's Wish/The Grinch Accidentally Launches Himself into the Tree-Lighting Ceremony/The Grinch's Tragic Childhood/A Wonderful, Awful Idea * The Grinch Reveals How He’ll Steal Christmas/A Meeting at Cindy-Lou and Groopert's Tree Fort * The Grinch Starts by Finding Reindeer and Meet Fred/Meeting with Cindy-Lou's other Friends * Stealing the Sleigh from Bricklebaum and Going to Sleep Together/Nature Cat's Nightmare and His Friends Comfort Him/ * The next morning//Command Center and Temptation/Testing the Trap at Cindy-Lou's House/A Test Run with the Updated Sleigh/The Grinch Lets Fred Go back to His Family * The Day Before Christmas/One More Day/ * Christmas Eve/The Grinch Stealing Christmas * The Last House, Cindy-Lou's House/Falling into the Trap/The Grinch Learns Cindy-Lou's Wish and her Advice/The Grinch Thinks About Cindy-Lou and What She Said as He Leaves Whoville * Christmas Morning, But Christmas Stolen/Donna, with Sheriff Callie,Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, Comforts Cindy-Lou/All Our Heroes Race Off after The Grinch to Mount Crumpit * A Change of the Heart and All Sadness Finally Disappears/Heroes and Reindeer to the Rescue!/The Grinch goes to Whoville to set things right * The Grinch confesses his crimes///They tell the Grinch about the other ones like himself in the past/"The End of the Christmas Season" * At Cindy-Lou's House/Seating Down for Dinner/The Grinch's Speech/The True Gift of Giving/Finale and End Credits Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Dr. Seuss crossovers Category:Christmas Category:Films with narration